Blood Feud
by Hadrian 23rd Earl of Richmond
Summary: In the midst of the betrayal of his friends Harry must fight a battle that has been going on for a thousand years. On unknown hitius
1. Rewrite

**I have rewritten this story somewhat and have fixed my errors and changed some things. Please reread and a new chapter will be out tomarrow or at least by monday. **

** Thanks all,**

_Dakoda M. George_


	2. Gringotts

**Black House, England July 25, 2011**

Harry Potter had barley entered the gloomy looking house when Sirius grabbed his arm and started walking up the stairs.

"Come on Harry we need to go now" Sirius said leading Harry into a room where Remus Lupin was in.

"Whats going here"Harry asked

"Harry I'll explain later but for now we need to leave" Sirius said

"Not until I at least get a little bit of an explanation" Harry said

"Very well" Sirius started "Dumbledore has kept certain things from you, he will not let you out of his sight again.

"What kind of things" Harry asked

"Later we need to leave now. I will have to drop the wards and Dumbledore will know so we will have to move fast. He's probably looking for you now" Sirius said

**In the Kitchen:**

"Wheres Harry, Molly" Dumbledore asked

"You know I haven't seen him or Black since he got here. That means..." Molly started

"Damn Black" Dumbledore said jumping up from his seat pulling out his wand and cast the detection spell before running to the second floor. Just as he was running towards the door the wards fell and he blew open the door but it was already to late the three where already away by portkey.

**Potter Manor, England July 25, 2011**

Harry landed hard on a floor with every one of the others. "Where are we Sirius" Harry asked

"This, Harry, is Potter Manor the seat of the Potters for over fifteen Hundred years" Sirius said

"Alright what is going on" Harry asked

"I'll start from the beginning then first off your full name is Harold James William Potter..." Sirius started but was cut off

"My full name I thought it was just Harry James Potter" Harry said then looked ashamed "Sorry"

"Now where was I ah yes Dumbledore does not want you to know that you are the Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter which is one of the oldest and wealthiest magical families in the world. I think Dumbledore is stealing money from the main Potter vault. The next thing is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, I overheard them talking with Dumbledore and it seems he is paying them to be friends and spy on you. It seems Ronald was promised a lot of your money and the Cannons, which you own, and Hermione was also promised money and your entire library which is in this place" Sirius said but was cut off again

"They wouldn't do that would they. They are my friends" Harry said not believing

"I'm sorry Harry but they are the worst type I have ever seen. Molly Weasley is the next thing. She is trying to slip you a love potion for you will fall in love with Ginny, I do not know where she stands in this" Sirius said

"So let me get this straight my best friends aren't even my friends, my name is different, and I am head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Just great! Are you sure about Ron and Hermione" Harry said sarcastically then turned to a hurt expression

"I'm sorry Harry but it's true" Sirius said

"Why does everything happen to me" Harry asked hurt

"It does not. Now you need to get to bed. Remus will you take Harry to his room. Harry we will need to be up early in the morning to go to Gringotts." Sirius said /BF/ His room must have been the master bedroom because it was huge there was a king size bed with furnishings and a private bath room. Once everyone left Harry was thinking what he had ever done to Hermione and Ron to make them like this. He fell asleep thinking about those things but he was still confused on why he didn't have his usual nightmares but brushed it off when he saw Sirius sitting at the end of his bed.

**Potter Manor July 26, 2011**

"You need to get ready to go" Sirius said "I took the liberty to have these made for you since you don't have any other good robes besides your Hogwarts ones"

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said getting up and starting to get dressed after ten minutes he was ready to go.

**Gringotts, London England July 26, 2011**

He and Sirius used the floo network to get to Gringotts because Sirius was still wanted by the Ministry of Magic. They arrived in a large office where there was an elderly looking goblin sitting behind a large desk.

"Ah Duke Black, Mister Potter welcome to Gringotts. I see you need the Inheritance ritual today" the Goblin said looking down at a piece of parchment

"Yes for Harry" Sirius said

"Very well Your Grace. We shall do the inheritance ritual" the Goblin said

"What is going on Sirius" Harry asked

"An inheritance ritual is where they see what you are heir to. But also include Debts, and Families that owe you allegiance. It will show you what titles that are in your extended family and what position you are in and who the current title holder is. If a title comes with any position it will say so it will also say if it is muggle or magical. If there are any blood feuds it will also say" Sirius said

"Ok but what if someone holds a title but does not know about what do you do then. What if it is a Muggle title with a Muggle holder" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him

"Well then we would call them into the office and explain there title to them" the Goblin said in a board voice

"Ok" Harry said getting the message to shut up

"Cut your hand and allow three drops of blood to get on this" the Goblin said handing Harry a knife and a piece of parchment. Harry cut his hand and allowed three drops on the parchment and it read:

_Harold James William Potter _

_Father: James Andrew William Potter-Pureblood _

_Mother: Lilith Jane Potter (nee Evans)-Pureblood_

_Potter Family Titles:_  
Head of Potter Family-Heir

Duke of Potter-Heir-One Vote on the Wizengermont-Seat the Council of Old-Magical-England

Earl of Hogwarts-Heir-England

_Evans Family Titles:_  
Head of Evans Family-Heir

Earl of Surrey-third in line-Muggle-England Current Holder: Petunia Dursley, Countess of Surrey-Squib

Viscount Evans-Heir-One Vote on the Wizengermont-Magical-England

_Families that owe allegiance:_  
Crabbe Head of Family:Earl William Crabbe

Goyle Head of Family: Earl Jonathan Goyle

Lovegood Head of Family: Marquess Zeno Lovegood

Weasley Head of Family: Viscount Authar Weasley

_Debts:_

-Weasley Family Loans: 1932 15,000- 1946 25,000- 1964 40,000- 1972 100,000- Life: 1992 Genevra Weasley

-Granger Family Life: 1991 Hermione Granger

-Parkinson Family Loans: 1673 500- 1857 2,500- 1925 27,000- 1949 39,000- 1971 28,000

_Blood Feuds:_  
-House of Windsor Cause: Potter family owns Windsor Castle and Buckingham Palace and Windsor family refused to give it up.

-House of Slythern/Riddle Cause: Killed James and Lilith Potter, and an alliance with the Gryffindor family who has a blood feud with the Slythern family.

Harry looked up and said "What does it mean to be the Heir if I am the last one left and I thought my Mother was a Muggle-Born. It says my aunt is the Countess of Surrey"

"You have to put on the rings of Potter and Evans to be there Lord and that will give you all there knowledge and will emancipate you. I have the rings right here" the Goblin said and handed Harry the rings which Harry slid onto his fingers. He felt a burst of knowledge from etiquette to politics.

"Wow what was that" Harry asked

"That is your mind taking in all knowledge that the rings held" the Goblin said

"Ok." Harry said

"Congratulations Your Grace. What would you like to cover know" the Goblin said

"First off why are you calling me Your Grace" Harry asked

"Because you are a Duke and that is the typical styling for a Duke" the Director said

"Ah, ok" Harry said

"Lets start at the top and go down. Start where it says my mother was a pureblood" Harry said

"Very well. The Evans family are a newer Pureblood that has been around for about four hundred years. It is not as old as other Pureblood families like the Potters, Longbottoms, Blacks, or Malfoy's who are the oldest and wealthiest in the world but the Evans where respected scholars and attained there wealth and titles for there great achievements in the magical and muggle world. Your Aunt holds one title as the Countess of Surrey in England. I will call her and her family in after I finish telling you about this stuff. You hold the title Head of the Family because you have to be Magical to and the same with the title Viscount Evans title. Any questions so far" the Goblin said

"Yes what does it mean to be the Head of Family" Harry asked

"It means your word is law you are in charge of the entire family. You are the Head of the Potter family which means you hold all the allegiances mainly since you are the only Potter left. As for the Evans family you control the Evans family which means you also control the Dursley family"the Goblin said

"Ok but why the Dursley family" Harry asked

"Your Aunt is a Pureblood squib since she married a muggle you control the family" the Goblin said

"Very well. Please continue" Harry said

"As Duke Potter you have a seat on the Council of Old along with a seat on the Wizengermont and as Viscount Evans you have a seat on the Wizengermont. Your title as Duke Potter is the better of the two. The Families that owe you the allegiance are the ones that answer to you and they can not betray you. In the old days if you take your army to war they will fallow with there's. The debts you can call in after you see the Potter and Evans account statements"the Goblin said

"I would Like to see them now please" Harry said

"Here they are" the Goblin said handing Harry the statements

_Potter Account Statements Head of House: Harold James William Potter_

_Potter Family Vault: 17,007,075,786 Galleons Last 15 years withdrawals:_  
1983 500,000,000 to Albus Dumbledore- 1990 1,500,000,000 to Albus Dumbledore- 1993 2,500,000,000 to Albus Dumbledore

_Harold Potter Trust: 31,523 Galleons Last 5 years withdrawals:_  
1991 347 to Harold Potter- 1992 401 to Harold Potter- 1993 650 to Harold Potter- 1994 7,500 to Molly Weasley

_Properties: 5_

Potter Manor, London England

Windsor Castle, Windsor England

Buckingham Palace, London England

Potter House, New York, U.S.A.

Potter Beach House, California, U.S.A.

_Debts:_  
-Weasley Loans=180,000 Life= Genevra Weasley

-Granger Life= Hermione Granger

-Parkinson Loans=97,000

"What are these withdrawals by Dumbledore" Harry asked

"You don't know about them they were signed by you" the Director said

"I couldn't have I was only two in 1983. Any idea where the money went" Harry asked

"We will see in a few moments I am getting that information now"the Goblin said. They waited a few minutes then another goblin brought in a piece of parchment. "I have them right here. It seems 3.5 billion galleons have gone into an account of Albus Dumbledore, 500 million Galleons to an account of Molly Prewitt, 250 million Galleons to an account of Hermione Granger, and 250 million Galleons to an account of Ronald Weasley"the Goblin said

"How could they. Is there any way I can get the money back" Harry asked

"The money is already on the way back to your account. About the debts they are already on there way to your account as well except the Weasley debts they cannot be payed since the Weasley family does not have the money to pay you back"the Goblin said

"So what happens" Harry asked

"The eldest daughter becomes a protectorate under your House" the Goblin said

"That would mean Ginny as there only daughter" Harry said

"Yes it would" the Goblin said

"Oh. What about the Life debts" Harry asked

"The only repayment for a life debt is for them to either save your life or become a protectorate under your House also. It seems that Miss Granger is als..." the Goblin started when a panting younger Goblin burst in.

"Director Headmaster Dumbledore, Viscount & Viscountess Weasley, Mister Ronald Weasley, Miss Genevra Weasley, and Miss Granger are here demanding to see you about the account replacements to His Grace's account" the younger Goblin said

"How did they find out so quickly" Harry asked

"Letter system whenever a amount is withdrawn from another's account and put into a different one it automatically sends a letter to them telling them about them" the Director said

"Damn. Well we better go say Hello can you put them in a conference room and we will be there soon" Harry asked

"Yes. Go do that Warfang" the Director said to the younger Goblin

"Can we finish this up later Director just post me the Evans statements please" Harry said

"I'll do that. Just fallow me and I will take you to the conference room" the Director said walking down the corridor.

A/N: Thanks for reading this is a response to a challenge posted by kingnick104. Please review! The Next chapter is where Harry confronts everybody. By the way I love stories where Harry has a title or is super rich so please if you know any tell me they don't even have to have anything to do with the main plot.


	3. Wedding

**AN: ENJOY I DO NOT OWN HP**

* * *

"All rise for for Duke Harold Potter, The Viscount Evans" the Goblin Director said and everybody was gaping at Harry at that point

"Harry M'boy what are you doing here" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling madly

"Oh nothin much just finding out that 4.5 Billion Galleons where withdrawn from my account by you" Harry said sarcastically and Dumbledore paled"And 3.5 deposited into your account. Do you know where the billion went. 500 million went into the Acount of Molly Prewitt, then 250 million Galleon's went to the Account of Hermoine Granger and the same for Ronald Weasley" by the time Harry had finished Hermione, Ron, and Molly along with Dumbledore were pale

"Do not worry though the mistake has been corrected though and all the money is safely back into my Vault" Harry said like it was all a big mistake

"Harry how could you do that we earned that money" Ron said

"You mean you stole that money I can't belive you. I thought you guys where my friend's but I guess not" Harry said

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry" Hermione said jumping toward Harry trying to hug him but he steped out of the way

"I do not touch filth especially Mudbloods like you" Harry said looking down at Hermione who had landed on the floor like he would look at filth.

Harry saw she was neer tears "Harry how could you your own mother was a Muggle Born" she said

"No my mother was a Pureblood of the Evans family" Harry said

"So what will happen to us now" Hermione asked sobbing like mad and getting up

"You will see what will happen to you in a moment but first everyone else" Harry said looking around at everyone "You know I should have listened to Draco when I met him when he tried to get me away from the wrong kind of people. He did do it a bit rudely but I think I will offer him my hand in friendship. Due to unpaid debt's to the Potter Family Genevra Weasley will become part of my family as a protectorate under my House. Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, Marchioness Bones will be here soon with half the Auror department to arrest you two. And as for you Ronald Weasley you shall bear a similar punishment to your dear Hermione. But as for now you shall be a Protectorate under the Potter Family. Director please take Viscountess Weasley and Viscount Dumbledore away to another room to wait for Marchioness Bones" Harry said and the Goblins moved forward and Dumbledore and Molly tried to apperate out and couldn't because of the anti-apperation ward. That failed atempt cost them dearly as they were quickly disarmed, bound, and taken away.

"Director I need to call in the Families that owe me the alliegence" Harry asked

"Just say I Call To Me The Vassels That Owe Me and they will appear within a minute" the Director said

"I Call To Me The Vassels That Owe Me" Harry said plainly and clearly and in just a minute he heard loud cracks in the room. Harry looked around and saw William Crabbe, and John Goyle, and Marquess Lovegood.

"Ah good you are all here" Harry said and everyone jumped "and will somebody get Duke Malfoy" Harry said and to his great surprise Lucius Malfoy was walking into the room a few moments later

"What do you want Duke Potter" Malfoy asked a little upset for being disturbed

"Well you see I came here to Gringotts and found out a few things and the reason you all are here is because you all owe me alleigence and because I have a proposition for you Lucius, By the way Lucius remind me to say sorry to Draco he did try to worn me aginst Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" at the mention of his son he paled "Relax Viscount Weasley I have nothing aginst you or any other Weasley's except Ronald and Molly. I found out that Your youngest son and wife stole over 750 million galleons from me. You may see your wife but first let me say what will happen" Harry said and Authar nodded "Genevra is now under the protection of House Potter and the same for Ronald. But only for a little while for Hermione and Ronald. But first Viscount Weasley you are freed of of your alligence to me for helping me through the last few years and for your selflessness toward me I will give you 1,000,000 Galleons if you disolove your marraige to Molly Weasley"  
Harry said

"I Viscount Weasley disolove between myself and Molly Prewitt so mote be it" Authar said

''Very well go see your former wife and give her the news" Harry said and Authar nodded and left ''Earl's Crabbe and Goyle just get out of my site" Harry said before truning to Marquess Lovegood "Do swear alliegence" Harry asked and he nodded ''Than you may go" Harry said and the man left with out saying a single word

''Your son Draco will marry Hermione Granger-Potter. I will give a dowary of 15,000,000 Galleons if you agree" Harry said

"Draco is already in a contract" Lucius said

''Then cancel and I will make it 30,000,000 and make sure that some information does not get out'' Harry said

''Fine I Duke Malfoy cancel the Marraige Contract of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson" Lucius said

''Do you accept the Contract between Hermione Granger-Potter and Draco Malfoy" Harry asked

"I Duke Malfoy accept the offer for marraige between Hermione Granger-Potter and Draco Malfoy and dowry of a 30,000,000 Galleons" Lucius said

"Good now get Draco in here to do the binding for someone can't back out" Harry said and Lucius sent a protronus message to Draco ''Now while we are waiting please hold out your right arm'' he said and Lucius looked fearful ''Sirius please take off his arm and give him a new one'' Sirius walked over and grabed his arm and slashed with wand and the arm fell off and Sirius waved his wand again and a new one made out of silver appeared very much like Wormtale's. They waited for a few minuted in silence before Draco entered the room.

"Potter what the hell" Lucius screamed

"I can't let a marked person be the father in law to Hermione now could I" Harry said and it looked like he was going to say more but Draco walked in

"Potter" Draco sneered ''Father what is going on" Draco asked

"You have a new Marraige Contract Draco and you are here for binding" Lucius said

"Draco I have to apolagize about a couple of years ago. It seem's I shouldn't have but up with Ronald and Hermione. Now I still like some of the Weasleys but not Ronald" Harry said ''Now come here''

"Father who am I bonding to" Draco asked

"You are going to marry Hermione Granger-Potter" Lucius said

"NO I will not marry Granger she is a Mudblood, she is filth'' Draco said

"While I have to agree with you, you will marry her or give up 30,000,000 Galleons" Harry said

"Father" Draco whined

"No you will marry her" Lucius said

"In fact he will marry her today" Harry said

"WHAT" Hermione, Sirius, Lucius, Draco, Ron, and Ginny all yelled at once

"I can since I am a member of the Council of Old" Harry said

"Why are you doing this Harry" Hermione asked

"You betrayed me and this is your punishment. You wanted money so I bet as Duchess Malfoy you will get a lot of it. It is time you started acting like you should in the upper pureblood crust. You may address me as Duke Potter" Harry said snobbishly then turned to the Malfoy's "You have fourty five minutes to get your wife if you want and for Hermione to dress nicely" Harry said ''You may also get your parents if you wish Hermione" The Malfoy's left and he turned to Hermione and tossed her a bag of Galleons ''Ginevra go with her to get a dress'' Hermione and Ginny left and at that point Harry called back in the Director

''Director has Marchioness Bones arrived yet" Harry asked

"Yes she left about six minutes ago. She made sure she snapped their wands though" The Director said

"Good please take Ronald to a private room" Harry said tossing the Director another bag of Galleons and the Goblin nodded and took the protesting Ron away

"Harry why is Sirius Black here" Neville, who had just arrived, asked pointing his wand as Sirius

"He is not guilty. He never got a trial" Harry said

''Oh'' Neville said

''Do you think I did right" Harry asked them both

''Yes Harry you did. They betrayed you. Harry" now Sirius got nervous ''I'm sorry just this marraige made me remember. You should ask the Director if you have any Marraige Contracts" Sirius said and Harry just looked at him

''You could have told me a little bit sooner, Sirius" Harry said almost frantic and Sirius snickered ''Oh be serious" Harry said

''I am Serius'' Srius said laughing but quailed under Harry's look and Harry would have said something but the Director walked in

"Director my Godfather suggested that I ask you to see if I had any Marraige Contracts" Harry asked

"Actually that is why I came back early. You have a Marraige Contract between you and Genevra Weasley. You must think you can just annul it but unfourantly you can not. Albus Dumbledore presided over that agreement between Your Father and Viscount Weasley and so you will lose your magic if you do not marry her" the Director said

''But Genevra really was my father put under a compulsion charm" Harry said

"I have no Idea and please call me Warface" Warfang said

"Only if you call me Harold or Harry. But do I really have to marry her'' Harry asked

''I am sorry but you do'' Warface said

''When will I have to marry her'' Harry asked

''You will marry her the day before your trial in in four days'' Sirius said

''Four days are you serious" Harry said

''Yes I am Sirius and you will have to marry her'' Sirius said playfully

Harry was just about to yell when Ginny and the Malfoys walked in and Ginny walked up to Harry

''Shes ready'' Ginny said

"Alright then'' Harry said and Hermione walked in with her parents. A man who he guessed was Hermione's father and he didn't look happy and a woman next to Hermione was her mother because she was crying. Hermione's father walked right up to Harry and Harry stood up to greet him but was soon on the ground with a bloody lip and his robes all discheveled.

"Oy what the bloody hell was that for'' Harry asked getting up angry

''That was for marrying my daughter'' he said

''I am not marrying your daughter he is'' Harry said pointing to Draco

''Then who are you'' the man asked helping him up

''Harold Potter'' Harry said then found him self on the ground again with another busted lip

"What was that for'' Harry asked getting up again

''For marrying off my daughter for no reason" said

''No reason maybe you should have taught her not to steal 250 million Galleons from me" Harry said and seeing was about to hit him again quickly added ''If you hit me again I will curse you across the room'' the man had enough sense to quickly sit down

"Now where were we ah yes, Hermione and Draco please come forward" Harry said and they come forward ''Somebody please bring up the rings" Harry said and the older malfoy came forward and gave Harry two rings and Harry started and they were finished with the vows ''...And you may kiss the bride'' Harry finished

"How come you did the Cermony and how do you have the power two'' asked Hermione

''Simple I have a seat on the Council of Old'' Harry said ''Sirius please take everyone back to Potter Manor. Genevra please stay behind. Warface please go get young Ronald and take him to Potter Manor'' Everyone nodded and left after everyone had left he turned to Ginny

"Ginny I have recived some news from Director Warface it seems there is a Marraige Contract between us'' Harry said

''What!'' Ginny said

"We have a Marraige Contract..." Harry said and explained everything he knew

_**A/N: I know I will get a review or two for having a Harry/Ginny story but remember he dosen't love her but has to Marry her but I will leave it uo two you should he fall in love with her after they are married or what.**_


	4. Trial

**Hey Guys I know I said the Update would be a few days ago but I had other stuff to deal with. I do Not own HP.**

* * *

Harry had finished telling Ginny about the contract and sent her back to Potter Manor when Warface came in

"Your Grace your Aunt is here" Warface said

"Ok let's go see her" Harry said

"Fallow me" Warface said walking out of the room

Harry fallowed Warface for a few minutes around the twisting spires of the bank and they finally reached a conference room and entered to see his Uncle and Aunt where in looking furious.

"Ah Aunt, Uncle how are you" Harry said trying to be cheerful

"Boy what are you doing here? Whats that" Vernon asked soundly going pale when he saw the Goblin

"That my dear Uncle is a Goblin and his name is Warfang. Now do you know why you are here" Harry asked

"No and where are we boy" Vernon said and Warface was getting a little upset at Vernon was calling Harry boy but Harry waived a hand at him

"You are in London and you are here because of Aunt Petunia, however I can not explain it so I will hand it over to the Director" Harry said trying not to laugh at the expression on his Uncles face

''You Petunia Dursley are the Countess of Surrey" Warface said bluntly

"Wh..What do you mean" Petunia asked to shocked to be furious any more

"You are the Countess of Surrey hence your husband is the Earl of Surrey and your son is the Viscount of Surrey. You see the Evans family has been seated in Surrey for 400 years and there had not been an Earl in over a hundred years. Most of your family is magical and where great people the Most Noble House of Evans has always been one of the smarter houses and while not one of the richest or oldest was very well respected" Warface said

"So what does this give us" Petunia asked acting like the Goblin was just one of her neighbors

"It will give you a seat in the House of Lords, Surrey Castle, and the Amount of 40,000,000 in the Bank of London" The Director said

"So I really am a Countess and Vernon an Earl" Petunia asked

"Yes Milady you are" Warface said

"You see boy you where serving your betters" Vernon said to Harry

"His Grace the Duke of Potter is above you and your Head of House" Warface said

"What! That boy is not my Head of House! I am Head of House Dursley" Vernon said

"The Countess is a Pureblood squib in which if not disowned controls your House as well as House Evans" Warface said

"I am the Head of House Evans" Petunia said

"No since the House of Evans is a Pureblood House it needs a magical Head of House hence His Grace is The Viscount Evans" Warface said

"Oh" is all Petunia said

"So how do we get to this Surrey Castle" Vernon asked

"Here is a map" Warface said handing Petunia a map and snapped his fingers and Petunia and Vernon disappeared

"Well that went better than expected" Harry said thinking it could have gone a lot worse

"It did I think" Warface said

"Well I better be off" Harry said

"Well good luck" Warface said

Potter Manor, England August 1 2011

Harry woke up a little groggy and opened his eyes to find a mane of red hair in his face and wondered why and then he remembered he had married Ginny yesterday. It was just a small affair with Fred and George as the only Weasley's besides Arthur to attend and Sirius presided over it. His trial was today and he would declare England into a state of emergency. He had been reading up on the Council's powers and learned that the most senior lone being the Potter's he could declare England in a state of emergency.

"Harry are you up" asked Ginny that brought Harry out of his thoughts to think about Ginny. Harry knew that there was a slim chance that they would love each other but he also knew they would always be friends

"Yes I am up. Are you hungry" asked Harry

"Yeah" Ginny replied hungry

"Tipsy" Harry called the head elf

The house elf popped in "Yes Master" Tipsy asked

"Please bring me and Ginny some breakfast" Harry said

"Yes Master" Tipsy said and popped away

"Are you nervous" Ginny asked

"A little but I know everything will go fine" Harry said getting up to get dressed

"Yes Harry it will" Ginny said getting up herself to get dressed. Ginny dressed in the Lady of the House robes and Harry the Master of the House robes "come on let's get downstairs"

They went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in there eating breakfast.

"Sirius, Professor Lupin sleep well" Harry asked

"Yes thank you for asking" Remus said

"I did but I don't think you did you" Sirius said grinning

"Wha..oh" Harry said catching on and blushing and looked over at Ginny who was also blushing

"What time is it" Harry asked

"About 8:00 why" Sirius said

"Well I better be going. Knowing Fudge he will start the Trial around 9:00" Harry said grabbing his traveling cloak

"Good luck Harry" Ginny said kissing Harry goodbye and Harry stepped into the fire place and called out "Ministry of Magic" and was gone in a flash. He stepped out of the fire place at the Ministry and walked over to the security desk

"Wand and Name please" asked the guard not looking up

"Duke Harold James William Potter" Harry said and handed over the Potter Family Wand. He had found the Potter Family Wand in the master bedroom of Potter Manor and decided to use this one publicly and keep his other wand hidden. The Potter Family wand was like Lucius Malfoy's Wand but had a Griffin on it instead of a snake.

"Your Grace here is your Wand and I am sorry for keeping you" the Guard hastily handed Harry's wand back to him and bowed.

"Where is Marchioness Bones's office" Harry asked the Guard

"Right up there" the Guard said pointing up on the floor right above them

"Thank you" Harry said and walked to the lift only to see Bones already on it going down

"Marchioness Bones I was just on my way to your office" Harry said

She was caught off guard at Harry's use of her title then she saw the Potter and Evans family rings and replied "Your Grace didn't you get word that your trial was to be held in front of the whole Wizengermont" Bones asked

"No I didn't but I expected something like this from Fudge" Harry said

"Well we better get down there and on the way down you can explain what happened" Bones said and Harry explained what had happened and then Bones replied

"Well I hereby dismiss all charges against you" Bones said acting in her position as Minster of Magical Law Enforcement

"Well we better go tell them" Harry said pointing towards the double doors

"Yes we shall" Bones said and Harry opened the doors to see almost the whole body gathered

"Mister Potter your here sit so we may commence this trial" Fudge said

"It's Duke now actually. And Marchioness Bones has already cleared me of all charges" Harry said

"Mister Potter stop these lies" a squat toad looking woman said

"Lets see squat and toad looking you must be Lady Umbridge and it's Duke still" Harry said causing many to laugh

"How dare you" Umbridge said

"I further declare the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in a state of emergency do to the return of Lord Voldemort" Harry said

"You lie" Umbridge snapped

"I do not and contain yourself please Umbridge" Harry said

"You Know Who has not returned" Fudge said

"I am done here" Harry said and turned around and walked out and flooed back to Potter Manor

* * *

**All right this is the last chapter where you can tell me if you want this to be a Harry/Ginny or someother pairing. Just no slash or a Harry/Hermione I read those enough I do nt need to write one and no out of this world pairing. And if you guys vote for a non H/G than she will most likley be killed off in a few more chapters or something give me some Ideas. And yes I know this chapter is shorter than the others I just wanted to get another chapter out and I can't right anymore till I get the results in.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well everyone it has been fun, but I am out of idea's for this story. Please feel free to use the idea or continue where I left off, just please tell me if you are for I would like to read it.**_


	6. the unfortunate note

Hey everyone sorry its been so long since I have updated this story but life has been hetic lately and I also have been working on a new series called The Noble and Most Ancient. It will be the same type of series as these stories but will be much longer and much more in depth and spread out.

I might get back to this story and I might not so it is up for adoption just drop me a review or pm saying you are adopting it, thanks. 


End file.
